Talk:Marie D'Ancanto (Earth-10005)
Name Rogue was never called Marie D'Ancanto in any of the movies or any of the deleted scenes or any of the novelizations or any of the comic prequels. Marie D'Ancanto is just an internet meme that probably originated in someone's fanfic. This page should be renamed "Marie (Earth-10005)". :Marie D'Ancanto is just an internet meme that probably originated in someone's fanfic You got a source on that? I'm finding elsewhere that the surname of the couple she lived with, so "Marie D'Ancanto" isn't that far of a stretch. LoveWaffle (talk) 01:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Could have sworn I heard it came from one of the novelisations, but can't find a reference for it. Anyone got them? -- Supermorff (talk) 20:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::For the record, I added the move tag NetSpiker intended to put there, although I am not certain that it should be moved. LoveWaffle (talk) 22:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Even if it is moved it should be changed to Rogue (Marie) (Earth-10005) Artemis Panther (talk) 22:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::I agree with Artemis. Since every other page that doesn't have their full name revealed has there code-name and then their name in parenthesis. Bobby "Iceman" Drake (talk) 22:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What do we do with the 616 and 41001 versions? Is that their real name or is it just Marie? ::::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 23:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I am 99% certain the name came from the credits of one of the original trilogy films. The 616 version is just the normal Anna Marie. The 41001 version's name is right. --Spencerz (talk) 15:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::What about the 616 version of Marie D'Ancanto? Is her surname given in the issues she appeared in? (X-Treme X-Men Vol 1) ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 22:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Since her name was revealed to be "Marie" in X-Men: The Last Stand, it would have to be in the credits of that film. Since I don't have that movie on hand, I can't confirm what it actually says. LoveWaffle (talk) 18:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I though it was from one of the official movie sites. Zakor1138 (talk) 22:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::So far, the only reference I can find is in [http://usatoday30.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2003-05-01-x2-meet-mutants_x.htm USA Today] back in the days of X2's release. No idea what their source was. Does anyone have an archived copy of the X2 website?--Lenonn (talk) 00:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Well I'm going to be watching the original movie pretty soon so I will be back with an answer in a couple hours. Artemis Panther (talk) 01:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Look to see what the surname of the family she stays with is, if any. That's apparently where the D'Ancanto surname comes from. LoveWaffle (talk) 04:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I've watched the scene in the first movie where Rogue kisses that boy. The name "D'Ancanto" is not mentioned in dialogue and is not shown on the screen either. I've searched through the transcripts of all 3 movies. I've searched the novelizations of the first movie and the third movie on Amazon.com. I also read the X-Men Movie Prequel: Rogue comic book. Finally, I asked on several different forums where the name "Marie D'Ancanto" came from. Nobody knows. There is no evidence anywhere. That's why I think it's a baseless internet meme. If no one can prove me wrong, then this page should be moved. NetSpiker (talk) 04:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I was on a movie binge this weekend, and after seeing all three movies she appeared in, there was not one mention anywhere of her last name being D'Ancanto. --Spencerz (talk) 23:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :The tag says that a robot will move the page when discussions are resolved. Discussions have been resolved for months, so why is the page not being moved? NetSpiker (talk) 00:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Our bots are on strike; they haven't been running properly in quiet some time. The staff have slowly but surely been moving pages by hand, but it takes awhile; we've got pages tagged since 2011 that have simply fallen through the cracks with the bot problems, so we're trying to chip away at the oldest ones first. --Spencerz (talk) 00:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I can move it. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm going to move it. And if there's evidence of her name being Marie D'Ancanto, welp, I'll have to re-move it. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I'm looking into this. I could swear one of the novelizations referred to her by that name, but I haven't found it yet. --Lenonn (talk) 02:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC)